


Every Single Last Regret

by Renaa



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Bottom Alex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renaa/pseuds/Renaa
Summary: 接撤退后剧情，Tommy与Alex旅程的最后一段。





	Every Single Last Regret

这就像归乡。

 

当他压在那个瘦弱的士兵身上的时候，他俯卧着，他仰躺着。布料摩擦着布料，性器顶着性器，因为离得过近只能共享稀薄的氧气。在一间拥挤充斥灰尘的杂乱小储藏室里，这是他们短暂的庇护所，等待真正能带他们回家的火车开进这个尚未被烧成焦土的小镇。

 

Alex把Tommy压在地上，他们身下的东西甚至不能被称作为床，它由简单的褥子和让人不至于在夜里被硌死的，也许算是被子的玩意儿。不论怎么样，当白天有酒喝，夜里有觉睡，这时候是个人也会心怀感激，但焦虑依旧留在他们的胸膛里，像战火的余烬还没有被海水带走。处在枪林弹雨中的时候，这些士兵还来不及胡思乱想，能够苟延残喘就已经心满意足。但现在他们每个人突然被慷慨馈赠了无所事事的一大段时光，几乎人人都对这样突然松弛下来的生活手足无措了。

 

在两天的狂欢后，内心里那个真正的活生生的人渐渐苏醒过来。

 

那个缺了半只脚掌的家伙，那个红头发的家伙，那个说话带着苏格兰腔的家伙，还有那个没日没夜酗酒的家伙，在英国或者不是英国的某一个地方，都被另一段过去的生活呼唤着。谁也不是天生就投胎成士兵的，从母亲阴道里出来就抱着一杆枪。

 

他们无事的时候（通常都是无事的），会分享那个真正在生活的自己的形象。他们说家乡的酒比这里的好喝，吹毛求疵地明贬暗褒某一个金发碧眼的侍应女郎。

 

Alex从来没有问过Tommy。像是在入伍以前，你是哪个Tommy。

 

Tommy拥有另一个不属于Alex的人生这件事让Alex恐慌，他知道Tommy会走的，然后他们不会再相遇了，仗还会继续打下去，但是当下一次他被命运丢进海里的时候，Tommy不会再把他从被炸碎的船里捞出来了。没有同一片海，也不是每一片撤退的沙滩都叫做敦刻尔克。Tommy，Tom，Thomas，他怎么知道哪一个是他？

 

“你到底是做还是不做？”Tommy被Alex压得呼吸困难，终于忍不住开口抱怨。Alex一言不发压在他身上的时候就像一具灌满了铅的死尸，丢进海里会迅速沉底，和船锚一样。

 

实在是重得要死，Tommy真惊奇自己当初是怎么单手把他从海里捞上来的。

 

“我不知道，”Alex说，“我想做的。”

 

“那你就快做。”

 

Alex把他当做床垫，在上面舒展了一会儿，找到一个舒服的角度把脸埋进Tommy的脖子边上，这样他的鼻尖就顶着Tommy耳后的那片皮肤。耳朵的后面，下方有一个柔软的凹陷，他就顶在那里。他的嗓音被搓满了海盐，干燥的，发音贴着Tommy的脖子根，让他后脑勺的头发都跟着立起来了，“你犯不着这么急。”

 

听起来就和Tommy在求他操自己一样。

 

“那么，”Tommy忍住了想把Alex掀翻的冲动，“那你从我身上起来。”

 

“好的。”Alex含糊地说，他费劲地用胳膊把自己撑起来，然后靠转移了重心把自己摔在Tommy的旁边，和他并排仰躺着，“你一定很奇怪为什么我不下去喝酒。”

 

Tommy想说他根本不在乎Alex是不是打算把自己喝得烂醉，但是Alex自作主张地自己把话给接了下去。“因为这里的酒实在太他妈难喝了，我情愿吸你的鸡巴。”

 

_你我都知道问题不出在酒身上。_

 

Alex大声地抱怨着这些劣质酒精，“他们还不如让我回去。我说真的，我要游泳游回敦刻尔克，喝海水也比喝马尿好。”他的喉咙梗了两秒，“我恨死这里了。”

 

Tommy转过头去，他看见Alex用两只手捂住了脸。他的手也很大，彻底地遮住了他所有的情绪。但是很遗憾的，因为他的阴茎进入过Tommy，所以可能这里就早早地建立了某种联系，不需要看到脸上的表情也可以猜到到底发生了什么。

 

“你为什么不下去找人聊聊天。”Tommy干巴巴地说。

 

“不，做梦，我恨他们。”Alex说。那些一个劲地讨论着妻子女儿和哪个火辣的情人的家伙，他和他们多待一秒就会疯了。他是这里唯一一个比起“家乡，甜美的家乡”更喜欢被船送出去再送回来的人，如果投票选真正的疯子，他估计会得全票支持。

 

那Tommy呢，Tommy会投给他吗？

 

“我们也可以聊天。”Alex突然坐起来。他瞪着Tommy，如果下一秒Tommy不赶紧坐起来他就要开始挥舞着枪杆发疯了，他会骂Tommy是德国人，然后场面就失控了。

 

Tommy缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，“聊什么？”

 

“你先开始。”Alex根本就是空膛的枪。

 

“好吧。”Tommy说。如果不曾见过他在自己身下高潮的情状，他也许要怀疑Tommy就像砂砾和野草一样没有感情。他总是带着公事公办的样子，通常会点头，偶尔会因为内心怀有异议而皱起眉头看着你。但是他一般不会站出来做自我表达。

 

“我们可以聊聊家乡。”Tommy开始了他的公事公办。Alex恨他。

 

“你的家乡有人在等你吗？”Tommy问。

 

“我没有，你呢。”

 

Tommy有。他说他的家人一直在等他，是他的妈妈，他还有一个妹妹，等到他回去，他可以赶上庆祝她的十一岁生日。

 

“好极了。”Alex说。他突然眼睛像被人狠狠揍了两拳，又痛又酸，但是掉不出一滴眼泪。发霉的气味此刻变得特别刺鼻，他张了张嘴，像个打不出喷嚏的蠢货，“他们一定很想你。”他努力俏皮地说着，现在他知道Tommy也会把那张票投给他了。于是他打了个哈欠：“你猜怎么样？”

 

“什么怎么样？”

 

“我们现在来做吧。”

 

长长的吐息声，那个瘦弱的士兵草率地点点头。

 

他们轻车熟路，不用多少时间摆脱那些烦人的上衣与裤子。没人在乎靴子，他们又不是用脚性交。Alex动作更快一些，从而腾出来时间帮Tommy把那些烦人的扣子给扯开，他一边解开扣子一边在心里计算他们做了几次，从第一次见面到今天。

 

在滞留敦刻尔克的时候，他们在沙滩上短暂地来了一发，草率的性器之间的摩擦和撸动，充分发挥同胞互助的精神，外裤上留下的污渍在之后沙子海水和汽油轮番的折磨下根本看不见了。

 

在某一艘寄托了他们共同的希望的军用舰的船舱里，他们险些擦枪走火，Alex让Tommy“放老实点”，但是他们很快被人群冲散了。

 

之后他们在火车车厢里真正意义上地做了一次。那是在夜里，只听得见火车与轨道的行进声，他们都累得睁不开眼，但有一个人先伸出了手。他先操了Tommy，然后以示公平，他也让Tommy操了他。狭小的座位容不得太大的动静，两个士兵都只解开了一点裤子到足够使用的程度。然后事情变得复杂，因为Tommy刚刚把手指塞进去他就射了自己满满一裤裆。他是说字面意思，那些恶心的体液包裹着他自己一团糟的性器官，粘着他的皮肤和毛发变得难以忍受，尤其是第二天他感觉那些东西都干了结块的时候，他简直抓狂了。Tommy不知道要怎么安抚突然暴躁易怒的Alex。

 

或者他根本懒得安抚。

 

Tommy和他做爱的时候，就像在义务帮助一个战后创伤后遗症患者。尤其是当他勃起的性器埋在Alex身体里的时候，Alex体会到了施舍和怜悯。

 

“如果你不想做，就说出来。”Alex说，“我没有求你操我。”

 

Tommy没有理他，他的阴茎一次又一次地捅回去。他在床上根本一点都不瘦弱，Alex把身下垫的被子几乎要扯出棉絮，他像一条狗一样趴着，大腿开得很大，性器是他的尾巴，被Tommy从身后拉扯到完全相反的方向，让他更加觉得失去对一切事物的控制。他难堪地哭了几声，叫Tommy放开他并且滚出去。

 

“你可以和我一起回去，”Tommy平静地说，“我妈妈会给你做苹果派。”

 

Alex沉默了一会儿：“做梦，我讨厌苹果派。”

 

“那你为什么夹得这么紧？”Tommy捏着Alex那根跳动的阴茎说，他把自己抽出来一点，又更用力地塞回去，他其实有点意识到自己的残忍，从一开始就是。他从一开始就知道。

 

从Alex浑身是汽油地来到月光石号的时候就知道。

 

这个人是个纸老虎。他那时候想，带着一点轻蔑的感情，像落水犬般的大个子士兵草率点头，那时候的Alex终于被卸走了他全部的勇气和自尊，他甚至都不再和他一个队伍的战友们行动了，全方位地赖在Tommy身上。他对Tommy发脾气，渴望引起他的注意，情绪波动大得就像十五岁的小姑娘。

 

Tommy不讨厌Alex。所以那些任性和闹别扭，他基本都不动声色地抚平了。

 

关于回家，那是另一回事。他本来以为Alex这样的人一定比他更希望回家。像他这样高大、英俊，又隶属于那种兵团的家伙，回去之后一定会有数不清的姑娘向他投怀送抱，欢庆他的归来，听他鬼扯在战场上那些被戏剧化几百倍的垃圾事。

 

但Alex说，没有人在等他回去。

 

他开始担心，因为这是一个很不Alex式的回答。换作平常，Alex不会错过这个自我卖弄炫耀的大好机会，哪怕是撒几个弥天大谎，哪怕那些得意和傲慢全都是假装出来的戏法。他应该有一个名字洋气的情人，有金色的卷发和鲜红的嘴唇，她穿着天蓝的长裙，带着啤酒和热辣的期盼在火车站等待Alex的归来。

 

他几乎都为这个谎言做好表情了，可是Alex丢给他一个干脆的真相。

 

Tommy看着Alex的后背，他突起的尾骨在皮肤下的动态，小麦色的背肌右侧靠近肩膀的地方有两粒雀斑似的东西，再往上那根漂亮的脖子顶着他毛茸茸的脑袋，粘连的卷发被他操得像敦刻尔克沙滩上被风吹过的野草。

 

他想到那些泡沫，潮汐，海水是黑色的裹尸布。

 

他的腰挺了挺，全部射进了那个紧致的甬道里。Tommy这时候感受到手里传来温凉的湿意，发现Alex在他之后高潮了。 _操你妈的，_ Tommy想， _你就不能大大方方地哭出来吗？_

 

Alex坐了起来，他整张脸泛着诡异的潮红，肿起的眼眶、肿起的鼻头、肿起的嘴唇，别人一定会以为他被打了的。他站起来，毫不在乎顺着他腿根留下来的Tommy的精液，粗鲁地跺跺脚后提上他枯绿色的裤子。

 

“我要下去喝酒了。”他宣布道。

 

“好极了。”Tommy说。

 

Alex打开门，从那件布满着霉味与灰尘味、现在弥漫着性欲的腥味的储藏室离开了。

 

Tommy阻止了自己想要跟着一起下去的冲动，他想也许Alex只是需要一个独处的时间，但是这里有这么多的人。他坐在那里，冷却下来的性器官比他先感受到了寂寞的凉意，光是片刻的思考时间已经剥夺了他与Alex道别的机会。

 

他很久之后有想过，如果当时他也学着Alex撒一个小小的谎，一个无足挂齿的，微不足道的谎言，故事的发展是不是会出现一些转机。如果他当时佯装轻松地说他同样没有等待他回去的家人，或者起码他不要刻意去描绘他的母亲和妹妹，甚至大可不用强调那个该死的苹果派，Alex应该就不必下楼去喝那些像马尿一样的酒。

 

Alex也永远不会知道Tommy根本就没有什么妹妹，他妈妈也不会做苹果派。他在贫民窟长大，靠给面包店的老板帮工才勉强活到了这么大。他妈妈酗酒，已经两年没出现过，或者可能已经在某一个醉酒的夜晚淹死在水沟里了。

 

在那之后他没再见过Alex。

 

他错过了他们最后一次道别的机会。

 

 

 

END


End file.
